megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Archangel
Archangel (アークエンジェル, Aakuenjeru) is a recurring entity in the series. History In the nine orders of angels in Christian teachings, archangels are among the eighth, making them second in the third hierarchy. Archangels are one of the few bodies of angels that contact those on the material plain directly and are the ministers and messengers between God and mankind. Some of the most famous archangels include Michael and Gabriel who both appear in the Bible, although only Michael was named expressly as an archangel. The Jewish name for it is rav-mal'ákh. According to some texts, archangels are also the primary warrior race of angels and are known to be at constant war with the fallen angels. It is even suggested that Lucifer was an archangel before his fall from grace. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: Justice Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Justice Arcana *Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Justice Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Justice Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tenshi Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Guardian *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Guardian *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race Profile ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Archangels begin appearing on the 11th floor of the Karma Society Tower. They may appear alone, in a group of 3, or alongside Setanta. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Archangel can be fused from: a High Pixie and a Macha, a High Pixie and an Orthrus, a High Pixie and an Inugami, an Angel and an Aquans, a Cerberus and a Pixie, or a Hathor and an Andras. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Guardian can perform the combos Holy Song with Doom Cat and Holy Shield with Vomana. Guardian can be fought in the Old Tower. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Digital Devil Sage: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery Category:Divine Race Category:Justice Arcana Category:Tenshi Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Wind Order Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Holy Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE